Honor In Revenge
by Niknakz93
Summary: The Petrova girls always had a habit of making the men around them fall in love with them almost instantly. Katherines sister is no exception as Elijah soon finds out in 1492. But since when was loving a Petrova easy? Elijah/OC Some Damon/OC/Elijah later
1. 1492

**Honor In Revenge**

It was the jolting of the traveling carriage that woke me up as we sped through the English countryside. A low groan escaped me as I sat up now, then I heard a low chuckle from my little sister.

"Good morning."

I looked before me now to see the smiling form of that same younger sister, Katerina. She was sat there on the opposite seat, then said. "Finally. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. It's very nearly nightfall."

A chuckle escaped me now, then I glanced out the window at the trees flashing by and nodded. "I was a little tired from that trip from London."

Katerina chuckled at that, then took my hands in her own warm ones and said quietly.

"You didn't have to come... it was me that was banished, not you."

A smile appeared on my face now, then I chuckled. "You're my little sister. How could I abandon you?"

Katerinas hands that held my own tightened for a second, then she said sincerely. "Thank you."

We were on the way to a little village on the outskirts of Edinburgh now, a family had offered us shelter. Well, a man named Trefor had met us both in London, then invited us along to the place once he'd gotten confirmation. There was going to be a party there too for a Lord named Niklaus, and we'd been told a great number of things about him. He sounded like quite the charming man, and he'd personally invited us.

And we'd accepted the invitation.

Katerina had been forced out of our home in Bulgaria two years ago, and what could I do? Abandon my little sister of three years younger? It was unthinkable...

* * *

><p>I groaned a little as the carriage jolted, and Katerina giggled. "N'aww, still hate long trips?"<p>

"Yes sister." was my answer, but then we rolled to a stop and I breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened now, then the voice of our driver said. "Miss Katerina? Miss Liliana?"

Katerina gave her most charming smile, then took his hand and stepped down, me following in her example. I smiled my thanks, then took my sisters arm, looking up at the massive house where we were now staying.

"Lovely place don't you think Lili?" Katerina smiled, walking forwards with me. I looked around at the area- it was nice and wooded, but the sunset was making the tops of the trees look like spun gold.

"I am going for a walk. Will you join me?" I asked her now, and she shook her head. "I think I shall retire to my room and have yours set up for you. Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled, then kissed her cheek, turning away and walking into the sunset lit trees. I glanced back once more, watching her walk into the mansion.

* * *

><p>The trees were spread out, and the twigs snapped under my feet as I went, hardly stopping myself from looking up at the trees- truly pretty.<p>

An bird twittered and took flight now, making me start. There was the sound of water nearby now, and I walked forwards to the edge of a lake, watching the water ripple as a light breeze blew through the area.

England was so beautiful.

_"Hello there."_

My head jolted round now, and I found myself face to face with a well dressed young man with long ragged blonde-brown hair and bluey eyes.

I stepped backwards, then said. "Uhh-"

"Did you come with Katerina?" he asked now, looking curious, and I nodded. "Yes. I am Liliana Petrova. And you are-?"

The young man snapped to his senses now, then took my hand in his and raised it to his lips, brushing them a little. "Where are my manners? Niklaus. But do call me Klaus"

That got my attention, and a smile appeared on my face. "Oh! You were the one to invite us?"

"Indeed it was." he smiled, and I blushed a little- he was a very good looking and charming man. "Thank you very much for your invitation. It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise Miss Liliana." was his reply, then he asked. "Shall you be coming to my birthday gathering tomorrow evening?"

"If I am invited."

He looked almost offended, then replied. "Of course! That would be incredibly rude of me to do that to my guests." Klaus glanced up at the sky now, and sunset was approaching now more than ever.

"Night is drawing in. Would you be interested in dining with me tonight?"

"And my sister Katerina?" I inquired, and Klaus chuckled, looking to the floor for a second. "She is most invited too. Why don't you head back now and ask? I shall be waiting in the drawing room if you decide to come." He walked away now, and I felt a smile turn the corners of my lips up-

Such a lovely, charming young man.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the mansion and knocked on Katerinas door, entering, she frowned. "You look happy about something."<p>

I chuckled, plonking myself down on the bed next to her where a maid was curling her hair. "I just met our host, Niklaus."

Katerina looked surprised at that, then asked, looking surprised. "What is he like?"

"Very charming, dashing... a gentleman it seems."

Katerina chuckled, brushing her long deep brown hair from her eyes. "You seem very taken with him already."

I pushed that away, but then said. "We have been invited for a little dinner if you are coming?"

She sighed and looked apologetic, saying in a voice that matched her expression. "I am so sorry. I have already eaten and my hair needs attention."

I nodded and she waved the maid away, standing up and pulling me into her arms. "I love you Liliana. You will always be my number one girl."

That made me chuckle, and I kissed her cheek. "Thank you my love. Now, I am off to flirt with our host." I winked and she giggled, moving back to the bed. "Tell me everything later." she made me promise as I headed off downstairs.

* * *

><p>Klaus was sat in the drawing room as promised, the fire burning low. My eyes flickered to a man stood next to him, exchanging low conversation, but now the standing man looked to me and so did Klaus, who said. "Ah, Liliana." he stood up now and walked over to me as I stood in the doorway.<p>

"Please, come in my dear." he said, raising a hand and taking my own, leading me into the room. Klaus led me over to the chair now and sat back down on it once more, then raised a hand to the man stood next to him.

"Liliana, this is my brother Elijah."

I smiled as the man took my hand and pressed his lips to it for a second, oak eyes and hair shimmering in the firelight. "A pleasure to meet you Liliana."

"Likewise." I smiled, and Klaus asked. "Shall Katerina be joining us?"

I sighed at that, brushing my long and curly auburn hair from my deep brown eyes, then just said. "I am sorry, but she will not be, But she will be attending the party tomorrow."

Klaus smiled at that, then nodded. "I cannot wait to meet her, truly. Now-" he stood up once more and took my hand. "Shall we dine?"

"Thank you very much." I just said graciously, hoping he didn't see my light blush.

* * *

><p>He led me into the dining room now, and Elijah followed. Klaus seated me opposite his brother now while he sat at the head of the table, staring at us both in turn, but now he groaned, seeing no cutlery.<p>

"Excuse me a moment." he said, then got up and left the room.

I was left with Elijah now, and I asked. "So you are Niklaus's elder brother?"

He nodded, arranging the plate before him. "I am. You are Katerina's older sister too?"

"Correct." I smiled, then Elijah frowned. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but how old are you?"

I did laugh at that, but I just said. "I am twenty, Elijah. Yourself?"

He seemed to find that amusing for a start, then he said. "I am thirty three, Liliana."

With that, I decided to be more... charming I suppose. "You look younger." I complimented and he smiled. "Thank you very much."

Klaus returned now with the maids behind him with the food and cutlery. He sat down now as the food was put on the table. Chicken, every meat I could think off.

I had a slice of beef put on my plate now, and some vegetables that were lovely and delicious.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Klaus asked me now, swallowing his mouthful of chicken. I swallowed my own, then answered. "As long as we are invited to stay."

Klaus chuckled and Elijah said. "Then you may stay however long you want."

I was humbled by his words, then Klaus asked. "Your accent. Where are you from?"

"Bulgaria." was my answer, and Klaus chuckled, nodding. "Excellent. It's a pleasure to have you here."

The pair were perfectly charming, and afterwards when I was about to turn in, Elijah asked as I stood up. "Would you care for a walk?"

I was taken aback, but nodded all the same, turning to Klaus as he stood up and took my hand, saying. "It was a pleasure meeting you tonight Liliana. I shall see you tomorrow." he pressed his lips to my hand once more, then bade his brother goodnight.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked now, gesturing to the door. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The night air was cold as we walked around the edge of the woods, and I looked up at the midnight sky at the moon. "Beautiful don't you think?" I asked Elijah now, and he looked up too, chuckling. "Yes. It is."<p>

"Is it full?"

"No. Full moon is in three days." Elijah told me, and I turned to him and said. "Is it just you and Niklaus? No other family?"

Elijah shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Yourself?"

I sighed at that, then shook my head. "No, my family live in Bulgaria still."

"Do you miss them?"

His question silenced me, then I truly thought about it, then sighed. "Maybe I do."

We were both silent now, then he raised a hand and untwisted the hair from my eyes so I could see, or he could meet them with his own oak ones. "At least you have your sister. Yes?"

I nodded in agreement, then he looked to the mansion, noticing I was shivering. "Would you like to turn in? It is getting rather cold."

"Yes, thank you." I said thankfully, and he led the way, leading back to the main door where he opened the door for me, then at the bottom of the wide wooden staircase, he turned to me and said sincerely.

"Your company was lovely. I thank you."

I managed a smile at that, then let him kiss my hand once more and bade me goodnight.

* * *

><p>As I walked up to my room and slipped into the room I had been allocated, the candles were lit, sending long shadows all around the room. I sat down on the massive four poster bed with blood red velvet hangings, looking around- it was a magnificent room.<p>

After I slipped out my dress and into my chemise, I blew the candles out now and curled up in bed, closing my eyes to block out the slivery light of the nearly full moon-

Elijah and Niklaus were a pair of intriguing men.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day when the party came around.

* * *

><p><strong>Been soooo very long since we've had an Elijahoc, so... here we go and something very special as well^_^ if we get enough people interested and reviewing, I'll continue:) thanks and reviews much loved! x **


	2. Knights And Clumsy Princesses

When I woke up the next morning, it was from Katerina jumping into bed with me, beaming away and asking-

"So! How was your evening sister?"

I sat up now with a low groan, then chuckled. "It was ok."

"Ok? I want details Lili!" Katerina pressed now, slipping under the covers with me and pulled them up to our chins. I sighed in defeat. "I dined with Niklaus and his brother."

"He has a brother?"

"Mmhmm. A Lord named Elijah." I told her, plumping the cushion behind me for a moment, then added. "We went for a stroll after dinner."

Katerinas eyes widened at the news, then asked. "Truly-?"

"Yes. He seemed... rather taken with me." I admitted now, and my younger sisters smile was evergrowing, and now she said. "You have caught the eye of a Lord. I am so proud of you."

She was talking as if I was the younger sibling, not her.

* * *

><p>I got up now and Katerina followed me to the wardrobe where she tightened my whalebone corset for me, then I did the same to her own, helping her into her deep forest green dress, and me into a beige one that looked nice with my deep auburn hair.<p>

There was a knock on the door now, then a-

"Miss Liliana? Are you awake?"

I glanced at Katerina, then called. "Yes. Come in."

The door opened, and a young man in servants clothes where stood there, then he bowed a little and said to me. "Your presence has been asked for."

That confused me, and I inquired with. "Oh? By who may I ask?"

"The Lord Elijah." was his answer, and I didn't even have to look at Katerina to know she was smirking. But now I did turn to her, and she said, putting her silver necklace on. "I am exploring the town, go meet with your Lord."

I rolled my eyes at that, but then walked forwards and let the young man lead me down into the drawing room where I was faced with a figure staring out the newly opened curtains. As I entered, he turned to me and I saw a smile.

"Good morning Liliana. I trust I did not wake you up?"

I shook my head. "No, my sister was the one to do that." I laughed a little at the end, then he walked over to me and I asked. "You requested me?"

Elijah nodded, then looked down and went into his pocket, pulling something shiny and red out- my ruby necklace. I raised a hand to my neck now, not realizing it had been missing.

"You seemed to have dropped something outside last night." he told me now, walking forwards and behind me so he could put it back around my neck.

"Thank you my Lord." I smiled now, raising a hand to it as he stood back before me. Elijah gave me a light smile. "Plus I wanted the honor of your company again, so I apologize this is a rather-"

"No, no. It does not matter." I chuckled now, then we were both silent for a moment, but then Elijah asked. "I also wanted the excuse to ask whether you would like to spend the day with me? I hear the woods around here are teeming with wildlife and beautiful plants. Is it to your liking?"

I was taken aback by that- no one, much less a Lord, had ever asked to spend the day with me.

"I am honored." I said truthfully and he inclined his head a little. "No, the honor is mine."

He was such a charming man, well and truly.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, Liliana."<em>

I looked around now to the doorway, and Klaus walked in, looking much more alert than the previous night. A smile escaped me now as he took my hand and pressed his lips to it. "And where-" he asked Elijah now. "Are you taking this one brother?"

Elijah just said. "A tour of the woods."

Klaus nodded, then asked me. "I am looking for your sister, do you know where she is? Her room was vacant."

I thought a moment, then just said. "She is exploring the town. If you leave now, I am sure you will catch up with her." Klaus kissed my hand once more, then left the room.

"Your brother seems very intent on meeting my sister." I chuckled now, but Elijah didn't say a word, which prompted me to look around where he was staring at the doorway. But now he snapped to his senses and just said. "Yes. After meeting you, he wants to meet her also. The Petrova sisters."

I couldn't think of anything so say, so I arranged the hem of my pale beige dress and asked. "Shall we leave?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, or course."

* * *

><p>We left the mansion now, and Elijah asked me about my home in Bulgaria. My parents and life.<p>

"So why did you and your sister come to England?" he asked now, and I fell silent, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth about Katerinas child... that child being taken away had broken her for a few weeks, then she was thrown out, me following her in the process.

"We simply wanted a change of scenery. To visit new places and explore different cultures." I told him now, bending down and plucking a daisy from the roots of a mossy tree, pulling out the petals one by one.

"Where do you come from?" I asked Elijah now, and he chuckled, pausing in the exact same way I had- was he lying too? But he did say-

"I come from a village in the far in the east of Europe."

"Germania?"

"Close." he chuckled, then looked up at the tree we were walking under and reached up, plucking an orange from its branches and placed it in my hand. I smiled my thanks, then he continued.

"It was just about next to the sea, and rolling hills and mountains. Orchards surrounding our village."

I was quiet, then just said in a low voice. "It seems beautiful. Why did you leave?"

Elijah chuckled, and it sounded rather bitter. "There was an, ah, accident in the village. Me and Niklaus had to leave."

"What sort of accident?"

He was quiet, then he looked forwards and went, diffusing the situation. "Ah, it seems we have apple trees here as well." Elijah walked forwards now and plucked one of the branch and tossed it to me, and I narrowly caught it in surprise.

Elijah didn't bring up the subject of family and our very distant homes again, and I wondered if he missed his own home as much as I did?

But he was a man- he'd never admit those kind of things to a woman like me.

* * *

><p>All day we wandered through the woods, and when it started to get a tad too quiet, or we hadn't said anything for a good few minuets, I just enticed him to chase me through the woods, trying not to trip over the hem of my dress in the process. He never caught me though, but was merely content to follow me as I took off once more through the deep green moss colored woods.<p>

"Oww-" I complained now as I did trip over the hem of my dress and fell spectacularly to the floor, tearing the skin on my right knee, making it bleed, the scarlet trickling down my pale leg.

"Are you ok?" Elijah asked me now as he caught up, crouching down and inspecting my knee. "Can you stand?" he asked me now, and I tried, but a sharp pain ripped through my knee and I shook my head.

"What are you like?" He chuckled now, putting an arm behind my back and the other gently under my knees so he could pick me up. I felt rather foolish, then muttered. "Clumsy?"

"Exactly my thoughts."

"You sir, are supposed to be a gentleman." I scoffed now, prodding his arm and making him say. "Shall I just drop you here then?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok, ok! How about you are my knight in shining amour then?"

Elijah laughed, then added. "And you are the clumsy princess?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling my cheeks grow redder as he walked with me in his arms through the woods, then I spotted the mansion. Elijah took me inside now and set me down on a chair, then told me to wait here while he got me something to help it. I was dying of humiliation by now, and truly hoped Katerina had not seen me.

* * *

><p>He returned now with a long strip of cloth and a glass of curious deep red liquid. He carefully tied the cloth around my gash now, then told me to drink the remedy. I looked at it cautiously, then he assured me-<p>

"If you drink this, you shall be fine for the party tonight. I promise you."

It didn't smell very nice at all I decided, then took a sip and flinched at the metal taste. "This tastes... truly disgusting." I told him, and he raised an eyebrow, indicating I should finish it all, and I dutifully did, feeling more than a little sick afterwards.

"Now-" Elijah said, unwrapping the cloth bandage from my knee, and I felt my eyes widened- the skin was smooth and untouched... like there had never been an injury there in the first place.

I ran a finger over the place where it had been now, not believing my eyes, but then asked. "How-?"

"Some very special herbs." Elijah just told me, but didn't elaborate. Whatever it had been, I felt more than a little better; the mild headache I had from the fall was gone too.

"Thank you." I just said, then there were footsteps, making me look up to see a rather annoyed looking Klaus in the doorway, staring at his brother. He smiled at me now, but I knew it was forced- he wasn't happy about _something._

"May we talk brother?" he asked Elijah now, then his eyes flickered to me and I felt a shiver go down my spine for a reason. "It is about that situation that arose some time ago." he added, and Elijah nodded. "Of course." he looked to me now, then took my hand and pressed his lips to it for a moment. "I shall see you tonight?"

I nodded. "You shall."

He gave me a small smile, but then left with his brother.

Hmm... why was the air around here so very tense at the moment-?

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) hope you like and review! Might be another up later if we get enough:) x<strong>


	3. Running Circles In My Mind

Later that day when the sun fell, Katerina grew more and more excited as the party grew closer. I was looking forwards to it for another reason, and it included a certain Lord or Lords.

Katerina was having some trouble with the back of her corset, so I undid the strings and redid them, getting a smile in return from her and a thanks.

"So, this Elijah and Niklaus, shall I be charmed or-"

"Oh, you will be charmed by them both." I assured her, and she smirked a little, then asked me innocently. "So, am I allowed to talk to Elijah?"

I looked to her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Katerinas smirk kept growing, and she just said, fluffing up my hair a little more. "You are clearly smitten by him."

"No I am not."

"Oh? Then why do you seem more happier lately? You smile so very much more since we've arrived."

Hmm. Nice observation from her, and yes, she was right- after meeting the pair of intriguing Lords, I had cheered up considerably. Elijah was the main reason.

"We are going to be late, come on." I just told her now, and she smirked once more as I left, waiting for her to catch up as I stood at the head of the wide sweeping carpeted stairs. Katerina took my arm now, then smiled, her long curly brown hair bouncing as she walked down the stairs with me.

* * *

><p>The place was already buzzing with activity as we walked down, and we met someone familiar in the hallway.<p>

"Ah, Trefor." I smiled now, extending my hand and letting him press his lips briefly to it, then to my sisters. He now stood between us and we took an arm each, letting him walk us into the main room where it was filling up.

"Is Niklaus here yet?" I asked him now, and he shook his head. "No, he is a little late. Elijah is here somewhere... he seems rather taken with you, Liliana."

I felt a little flush enter my cheeks now, and I just said. "You are mistaken. A Lord like him would not show interest in a common girl like me."

_"Common? You are mistaken."_

With that voice, we turned and faced the man in question, and Trefor just excused himself, leaving us all alone. Elijah turned his attention to Katerina now, then just said. "And you must be Katerina? You look so like your sister."

"Thank you." she smiled now, letting him kiss her hand briefly, then she asked. "And you are the Lord Elijah?"

He inclined his head a little. "Indeed I am." he looked to me now, then smiled, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it for a fraction longer than he had my sister. "Lovely to see you again Liliana."

I felt myself smiling, then looked around. "Where is your brother."

Elijah sighed deeply now, then closed his eyes for a second. "Late. He likes to make an entrance. You remember I trust?"

I chuckled at that, thinking about the first time I'd met him. "Indeed I do"

With that, I raised a hand to my neck and groaned, realizing I'd left my necklace upstairs, then excused myself to go and get it.

* * *

><p>When I retrieved my necklace and put it on, I groaned as I dropped it. As I reached down to pick it up, another hand beat me to it, and then-<p>

_"There- what's a lady like you doing away from the party?" _

I stood up now and faced the host of the party, then felt myself smile a little. "Oh, hello Niklaus." then he raised a hand and took my own, pressing his lips to it. "Hello my lovely. Have you already been downstairs?"

"Yes." I smiled, then he just said, frowning. "Has your sister joined us for the evening?"

"She has." I replied, and a grin appeared on his face. "Well... would you care to escort me to the party?" With that, I took his arm and he walked with me downstairs and into the main room where I saw Katerina and Elijah watching us walk through the crowd.

Elijah smiled as we appeared, then said to his brother. "Ah, so it was you that stole our other guest of honor."

Klaus now turned his attention to Katerina and took her hand in his, pressing his lips to it. "My dear Katerina. I have been wanting to meet you for a long, long time."

Katerina chuckled and just said. "I have only been here a few days."

"It feels much longer." he smiled seductively, then he asked. "May I have a moment with you, my dear?" Katerina smiled, then nodded. "Of course." then I watched as they left, and I was stood alone with Elijah.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Elijah asked now, and I smiled. "Yes."

I took his arm now and he walked us outside where the chattering mass died away, and I sighed, stopping as he did at the edge of the woods, and looked back to Elijah.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked me and I chuckled, nodding. "Yes. Parties... tire me out. My sister is the one who loves the parties, not me."

Elijah nodded once more, then chuckled. "The same. Niklaus is the one for parties, but I am not too overtly keen on them..." He stopped now, then just leaned forwards, hesitating for a moment an inch away, but then covered the distance and his lips touched my own, and he kissed me gently for a moment, then let me go and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I wondered now, and he sighed, putting his forehead to mine and just said. "You and me... we are not a good match."

"Give me one good reason." I just said now, leaning forwards and kissing him myself this time, stopping him from stepping back by a hand on his back. "Well?" I asked him now as I let him go, and he sighed, shaking his head, but then didn't say anything as he pulled me back to him, lips meeting my own again.

When Elijah let me go, he just said quietly. "Can you give me until later tonight to give you my answer?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll give you until tomorrow morning instead?"

"Even better." he told me now, then raised my hand in his to his lips and kissed it, saying quietly. "I am turning in a little early. Good night. Pleasant dreams."

Elijah left me now, and I walked back inside to my sister who was stood alone with Trefor, Klaus nowhere in sight. I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where is Niklaus?" I asked my sister now, and Katerina just said. "He had to leave a moment ago. He had business to attend to."

"Oh. What kind of business?" I inquired, and she shook her head. "I have no idea." she chuckled, then looked around. "Where is your Lord?"

"Oh, he turned in early."

Hmm, he and Klaus had a certain sense of mystery about them...

* * *

><p><em>Elijah opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, he noticed the candles were already lit, and there was a figure sat on his chair in the corner, and said as he closed the door.<em>

_"What are you doing brother?"_

_Elijah sighed now, then turned to his younger brother, saying, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but failed. Klaus got up now and walked over, jaw set. "You know what I mean. Liliana."_

_"What about her?"_

_"You are falling for her." Klaus just said, almost darkly, and Elijah scowled. "I am not." There was a chuckle from Klaus, then he slammed him into the wall by his jacket and hissed. "You know what happens when you fall in love."_

_"Brother... I am not in love with her. You are mistaken."_

_Klaus smirked at that, then just said. "Do not lie. I can smell her on you, and you spent the entire day with her. Do you think I am a fool? Have you told her anything?"_

_Elijah scowled once more. "Of course not."_

_"Good." Klaus said, letting him go. "Because, of course, if anything goes wrong tomorrow night, I shall know who is responsible." he put a hand on his brothers chest. "Sever all ties with her. She and Katerina are part of the sacrifice."_

_That was news to Elijah, then he frowned. "Liliana is part of the ritual?"_

_Klaus smirked, almost mockingly. "We need our vampire of course."_

_Elijah knew there and then what he meant- Liliana was going to be the vampire sacrifice. As much as he loved his brother... he loved this girl. This Petrova... she was so very innocent. She didn't deserve to die, and much less like that... in such a violent way._

_"Of course." he just said, trying not to let the dullness creep into his voice. Klaus grinned now, then said as he opened the door to leave._

_"Forget your feelings for her. Did you get that? You are growing weak with these feelings... we are vampires, brother. We are five hundred years old, and we are not fools."_

_He nodded curtly, then he walked off and back down into the party, Elijah closing the door behind him and put his forehead against the wood of the door, sighing a little-_

_Why did love have to be so very complicated-? Especially when it involved the Petrova women..._

* * *

><p>I headed back to my room now as the party dispersed, and I didn't see Niklaus again, and that flustered Katerina for some reason. She headed up with me and asked if I was staying with her tonight, and I politely refused. "Sorry, I want the comfort of my own bed tonight."<p>

"Oh? Not Elijahs then?" she snidely sneaked in, and I rolled my eyes, leaning forwards and kissing her cheek. "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Behave." she just said with a giggle, winking a little and closed her bedroom door behind her. I walked past Elijahs room, then felt my feet slowing door, stopping before it and raising a hand to knock, but then I sighed and lowered it, heading back into my own room.

I stripped down into my knee length white chemise now, letting my deep auburn hair down which fell to my hips in curls that were now straightening out into a deep red wave.

The candles were blown out now, and I curled up in bed, staring at the moon that was full the next night. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but that decision, that reason he might say the next morning was heavy on my mind, and I sighed in defeat, getting up and opening the door, stepping out into the now dark corridor, the moonlight creeping through the windows.

* * *

><p>I stopped outside that door once more, and I could see a very faint light coming from underneath the door. There was a pause as I raised my hand now, gulping a little, then knocked quietly twice.<p>

There was a pause, then the door opened to reveal a tousled haired and bare chested Elijah. "Yes?" he just asked now, looking at me with tired eyes it seemed.  
>"Did I wake you? I am so sorry." I swiftly apologized, then turned away to leave, but then a hand took my wrist and then-<p>

"It does not matter. Now, is there a reason for your visit?"

I was silent, then turned back to him and sighed. "I could not wait until morning."

Elijah was silent, then sighed. "Now?"

"Yes, now." was my answer, then he sighed again. "Liliana..."

The way he said that made me understand- he had found a reason. I sighed in defeat and turned away, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, saying. "You do not want to hear my answer?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I know your answer... and I respect that. Please let me leave."

But now he took my face in his hands and just said softly. "I could not find a reason."

I finally met his eyes now, and after a pause, he leaned forwards and kissed me for a moment, then pulled me inside and closed the door and pushed me into it, kissing me as hungrily as I was kissing him. There was an edge to his kiss, and I wondered what was troubling him so much that it was painful for him to kiss me.

I wrapped an arm around his neck now, letting him pick me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, a hand going to my hair as he kissed me once more, walking us over to the bed and set us down on it, pushing me down and I could feel my heart racing against my chest.

With that, I flipped us over and sat on his stomach, leaning down and letting my long auburn hair cascade down either side of my face as I leaned down and kissed him softly for a second, then I had to ask. "Did you think of any reasons at all?"

Elijah sighed, then raised a hand and tucked the hanging hair behind my ears so he could see my face, my expression and eyes. "None that you need worry about."

"Tell me." I pressed now, and he sighed, flipping us over once more and just said. "It doesn't matter." He lowered his head now and put it on my chest, listening to my heart. I sighed and just asked quietly. "What's going on Elijah? Are you keeping something from me-?"

Elijah was silent, then he sighed. "Just... trust me, please?"

I growled a little and he sighed again. "I love you, ok?"

There was a silence, then I felt him kiss my neck a little, making me close my eyes for a moment, then Elijah asked quietly. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"I think I will." I told him now, then he leaned over to the bedstand and blew out the candle, returning back to my lips, wearing down on me and I felt a hand slide up to the top of my thigh, lips back at my neck and sighed a little in pleasure.

This man was such a sweetie at times... but he had secrets, and I could tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long chapter for you all, and the next one'll be an action packed one;) hope people are enjoying this! Thanks and reviews much loved.<strong>


	4. When Nightmares Become Reality

I woke up rather early the next morning with warm arms around my bare form. I shifted a little now and turned to face him. Elijah was fast asleep and I chuckled silently at the blank expression on his face.

There was a creak from outside now as someone walked down the corridor, and I tried to pull put of his arm, but the movement woke him up, then I met mahogany eyes and a voice.

"Good morning."

I smiled a little now, then replied. "Good morning." He leaned forwards now and gave me a brief, but sweet kiss.

"Shouldn't we be getting up?" I asked now, but he chuckled and just said. "No. It's still early. I do not think anyone will be missing us this early."

"Hmm, you might be right." I smiled now, leaning over and kissed him for a moment, pulling the covers more over us and letting him put an arm around me, pulling me more into his chest.

It was so nice and relaxing laid out here in his arms, especially after the night we'd had together. The lazy morning completed it.

"So when are we emerging?" I asked him now, a finger tracing down my spine. Elijah was quiet, then he said in reply. "Do you want to get up?"

With that, I shook my head and leaned forwards, my lips just touching his as I said against them. "No, not yet." The bed creaked a little as I shifted, putting an arm around his neck and pulling him closer to me so I could kiss him once more.

"Last night was amazing." I mumbled against his lips now, and he chuckled, saying back. "Likewise. It has been a rather long time since I spent the night with a womans company."

"I couldn't tell." I just said now, and something in my voice made him go with a chuckle. "I was the first one? Why didn't you tell me? I could have been more ge-"

"I don't make a habit of sleeping around. It's not very ladylike." Was all I could say, and there was another light chuckle, and he said. "Then I am honored you do not consider me part of this 'sleeping around.'"

"How could I?" I muttered now, kissing him once more, but for longer this time. I let him put his arms around me once more now, my head on his chest with eyes closing once more as the previous night and tiredness took its toll.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I was in my own bed in the room a few doors down, back in my white chemise too. There was a knock on the door now, and at first I thought it was Elijah coming back, but a voice I knew well said.<p>

_"Lili? Are you awake?"_

Oh, Katerina.

"Yes, come in." I said now, sitting up and pulling the covers around me a little more. Katerina walked in now, fully dressed, then sat down next to me on the bed, then frowned. "What is wrong?"

I snapped to my senses of sorts now, then chuckled. "Nothing's wrong. It is all ok actually."

Katerina sighed now, then looked to the window and said. "What you are talking about, I have no idea. But I have just been talking with Elijah. He wanted me to give this to you-" she held up a little silver chain now, a little silver woven style locket was hanging from it, and Katerina looked envious, and she said in an equally as yearning voice.

"He is more than a little taken with you... is that a herb inside it?"

I opened the little metal woven locket now and found a dried herb in there and frowned. "Yes. I wonder what it is?"

Katerina now looked to the pillows and raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep in here last night?"

"I did." was my answer, closing up the locket and putting it around my neck where it hung snugly just above my cleavage. Katerina scoffed, then said, standing up. "I can tell you are lying sister. You spent the night with Elijah, didn't you?"

I knew I couldn't lie, and much less to my own little sister, so I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes. Happy now you know? And I swear if you ask for details-"

"I wasn't going to." she just said now, then looked out the window at the sky. It was a light blue with fluffy white clouds over the tree tops.

"I am going for a walk, Niklaus..." Katerina sighed, and I frowned. "I thought you liked him? He certainly took a shine to you."

"That is it." She said now, turning to me with a kind of sadness in her eyes. "Niklaus... Klaus... I do not believe he cares for me. He has made promises, then broke them almost immediately. He does not love me... not in the same way Elijah loves you."

"But Elijah-"

"No, do not give me that nonsense- he is more than taken with you. Klaus looked angry at the thought though..." she trailed off, and I wondered what she meant by he looked angry at the thought of his brother falling in love with me.

Men of many secrets these brothers.

* * *

><p>I went for a walk of my own now through the woods, and they were darker than usual... dark enough to make me feel afraid and wish I had Elijah at my side.<p>

There was a snap of twigs now, and I stopped dead, looking around, my auburn hair quivering a little in the process. I didn't feel fear to easy, but I felt it now.

"Hello?" I called now, but then a light chuckle met my ears, and I turned to face the figure that wasn't Elijah, but his brother.

"Klaus? What are you doing out here?" I asked now, feeling relief that it wasn't a monster...

How wrong was I?

He chuckled again, then raised a hand and took my chin, tilting my head up a little so he could see the color of my eyes, and he said quietly. "Your eyes are the color as your sisters."

"Klaus, you are scaring me now." I just shivered and he let me go, saying softly. "Why are you afraid?"

"You sound different."

"Different you say?" he smirked, but then took my face in his hands and said in a cold voice. "You have made my brother weak."

"Excuse me? I-" I never got the chance to say anything else now as he slammed me into the nearest tree by my throat, then smirked darkly. "I have my doppleganger, my werewolf, my witch... all I need now is my vampire."

"Va- vampires-?" I squeaked out in fear now, unable to push him away. Klaus chuckled now, then he grinned, and a shiver of fear shot through me as his eyes transitioned to a deep gold, then I saw the thing that scared me most of all- fangs.

He leaned forwards now and said softly into my ear. "Oh we are real, little Lili. For five hundred years now me and my brother have been searching for your sister... and I get a bonus. A tasty elder sister to use as well."

But one thing above all other things he'd said was registering in my mind.

"Elijah is a vampire too-?"

Klaus laughed, then a scream escaped me as he clamped down into my neck, and a tearing sensation was all I could feel, then the ground was under my hands, then the devil in the flesh crouched down next to me and lifted my chin up so his eyes could pierce my own.

"Oh yes. Elijah is a vampire too... and in a few moments, so will you-"

He put his bitten wrist to my mouth now and made me drink his blood, then he took my shaking head into his hands once more and said quietly, eyes not leaving my own.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, now-"

Everything went dark as my neck got wenched to the left...

* * *

><p>I woke with a start god knows how long later, and there were chains around my wrists and ankles. The room I was in was pitch black, but the cold chains let me know that I was alive... somehow.<p>

Oh god... oh god... Klaus had killed me...

He and Elijah were vampires.

Va-? Was that what I was now-?

I raised a chained hand to my mouth now, then felt the sharp fangs and gasped in horror. No... this wasn't happening...

I was so, so hungry. Why was I so hungry-?

There was a clang now as the door opened, and a figure walked in with a candle lit, leading their way. They crouched down next to me now, and Klaus's smirking face was illuminated.

"Wakey wakey sweetie." he said now, then I felt the chains fall from my wrists, and the urge to run dominated everything, but Klaus knew what I was going to do and grabbed my long auburn hair, telling me to shut up.

I did so from fear, then was thrown into a well lit room where a young man was stood, terrified, but unable to move or make a sound.

"Bite him. Now." Klaus ordered me, and I didn't need telling twice, for the scarlet on his neck was more than inviting, and I bit down into it, drinking his blood until he was dead.

Klaus now yanked me back and said, cocking his head. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he yanked my necklace off now and threw it aside, slamming me into the wall and said. "Now, we are-"

_"My Lord?"_

Klaus snarled now, looking to the door and hissed. _"What-!"_

"Someone has told Katerina. She has gone."

Klaus let me go now, eyes widening, but then in a flash he was gone and I was left to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, every fiber in my body wanting to run...

And after scrambling to my feet, grabbing the necklace, run I did.

* * *

><p>The full moon was high in the sky as I ran at full pelt through the woods, my speed increasing all the time and heart running even faster.<p>

I got a sense of someone else being there now, then someone grabbed my arms and stopped me dead, prompting me to try and yank away, but I heard a familiar voice.

_"Lili! Calm down!"_

I was shaking as Elijah grabbed my wrists and looked around hurriedly. "I don't have long." he just rushed now, then he yanked a ring of his left and and forced it onto one of my own, hurrying when he said. "Here- keep this ring on. It'll protect you from the sun."

"Vampires..." I just whimpered now, and he hugged me before I got chance to push him away. He must have felt my shaking body, for he said sincerely.

"I am so, so sorry for all this my love."

"You are a vampire-? I am?"

"Yes to both. Now, listen-" he took my hands and said in a rush. "People are looking for you and your sister. Run. And keep running. Run until you find somewhere safe. I will find you, I promise."

I nodded and I felt a hasty kiss on my lips, then he was gone. I hesitated for a moment, then turned and did exactly what he said to do-

Run.

* * *

><p><strong>Cranking up the action now:) hope you like and please review.<strong>


	5. Demons Of The Heart

When I finally did stop running, I was still in deep forest, but there was a little town dead ahead that I made my way to, more than starving by now, and my brand new fangs were finding it hard to go back in. It was midday now, and the sun was high in the sky.

What about Katerina-? That man that had come in said that Katerina had escaped. Klaus called her his 'doppleganger.' Whatever that was.

I was more concerned about where my little sister was.

My feet were burning it seemed as I walked into the village, looking for shelter. The people that saw my ripped dress, leaves in my now wild hair and mud on my face, they gasped and swiftly moved out of my way.

But now a man walked out the house and stood before me, blocking my way.

I stopped as the man said. "Liliana Petrova."

That made me freeze, but then there was movement as they all gathered around, blocking my exit from every side.

"You are not allowed to leave." the man muttered now, more to himself, and the others joined in, saying it too. I tried to push my way out, but the evergrowing crowd shifted me back to the middle.

But now they all fell silent, and a figure walked through the masses before me, and my blood ran cold.

Klaus walked over to me now, stopping maybe a few inches away, then raised a hand and put it to my cheek, caressing it with a thumb. "Now, where do you think you are going?" he asked now, that smirk back on his face.

I hesitated, then my eyes flickered to the way out behind him, but then that smirk of his grew, and before I could truly try to run, he slammed me to the floor with a hand on my chest.

"Now then... where is your sister?" he asked me silkily now, shifting over so he could sit on me, pinning me down even more.

"I don't know where she is! I wouldn't tell you if I knew!" I hissed at him now, and he snarled, fangs out as he leaned forwards and into my neck, saying quietly. "You are hungry. I can tell. Now-" he pressed his lips to my neck now, then I felt him bite into me, drawing out what little blood I had left in me.

I could hardly move by the time he had finished, and now he just said. "Now that I have your attention- where is Katerina?"

"I do not know."

Klaus sighed now, then called for something, and a man walked over and put something small in his hand. "Right then. Every time you say a right answer-" he bit into his finger and let the single drop of blood fall into my mouth, then said with a dark smirk. "And for every wrong answer-" he forced my mouth open and held it like that, letting a drop of something from a vial drip in, just a single drop, but it burnt my throat like hellfire.

"Now, are we listening?" he asked now, smacking my cheek a little to get me to look at him. I nodded a tiny fraction, a coughing fit trying to force its way up, but Klaus wasn't allowing it to with the hand on my throat now.

"Where is Katerina." He asked coldly, and I shook my head, telling the truth. "I do not know."

"That, is the wrong answer-"

Another drop of the burning liquid was put into my mouth and made to go down my throat. "Would you like to rephrase that?" He asked now, and I had tears in my eyes as I just said. "I don't know where she is. I don't- don't know where sh- she is..."

Klaus was silent, then he got off me, knowing that I was telling the truth. I wanted to run, but that liquid that was like fire had left me even more weak, much less from the lack of blood. I could hardly think straight, and now I didn't complain once as my limp body was picked up and put over his shoulder, everything going dark.

* * *

><p>When I woke up later that day, I was laid out on a creamy colored bed that felt familiar...<p>

Oh god, I was back where I started. Back at the mansion.

I sat up now, then I noticed a figure sat at the chair at the window, a glass in his hand. "You know-" he said now, taking a sip from his drink. "I never imagined you would be the one to the reason I cast out my brother."

"Wh-?" I muttered out now, sitting up, my body aching from the lack of blood. Klaus chuckled darkly at that, then turned to me as he got to his feet, going.

"But no matter. He may have had conflicted feelings, but I-" I screamed as he flashed forwards, fangs in my neck once more, and he soon let go, chuckling. "Someone has got to be extremely hungry. Now, what was I saying? Ah yes. He is the weaker brother, Liliana. I've no patience for such feelings. But because I'm feeling generous-" he turned to the door and pulled it open, a young man walking in, clearly compelled, that mind trick vampires could do.

"Enjoy-" he just said, pushing him towards me, and I felt instinct take a hold of me, and I ripped into his neck, feeling my strength come flowing back into my body with the blood.

* * *

><p>When I was done, the body was yanked aside, and I felt hands take my face, then ocean blue eyes met mine, then his eyes traveled to the blood on my lips and leaned forwards, growling as he kissed them, hungrily enough to know he was after the blood that were still on my lips.<p>

"Maybe Elijah was not so foolish as to fall for you." he muttered against my lips now, arms going around my waist and holding them tightly, more than a little possessive.

"And why is that?" I asked now, knowing I wouldn't be able to pull away from his arms. Klaus chuckled, then kissed me once more, and I could feel his fangs on my lips, the hunger of more than one kind on them.

"You Petrovas are the ultimate seductresses, but you do not fool me-" I gasped as he pushed me onto the bed, then pinned me down and smirked darkly. "My personal demon sent to snare me, aren't you?" he leaned down and kissed just below my ear, traveling down to my neck where I expected him to bite me, but he didn't, only saying.

"For all these years, I have been at the mercy of the Petrovas... now I find that a Petrova is at _my _mercy." He bit just below my collarbone now, and I wondered what he meant- he'd never met me and Katerina before. Klaus snarled now, biting down harder, the hem of my dress being pushed out the way and I snapped, pushing hard against his chest and Klaus flew off me.

I ran for the door, but I only just got a hand on the handle when I was pushed into the door, pinned there with lips below my ear, then a soft but deadly voice.

"Come on- give me a reason to kill you." he said, and I could feel a smirk against my skin. He was playing with me I realized now. Like a predator would torment its prey before it killed it.

"Go ahead then." I just said now as he pressed his lips to the nape of my neck.

"Where would the fun in that be my little Lili? I have plans for you, and your sister. Do you know why you were both born?"

I only just stopped a flinch from escaping me, and I said quietly. "I don't know."

"To die at my hands, for my gain." he smirked, then to my surprise, backed off, saying. "Your ancestor five hundred years ago managed to seduce me to the point that I was cursed. I won't be making that mistake again..." he chuckled darkly. "No matter how tempting my demon is. Love is the curse."

He opened his arms and just nodded to the door. "I'll be seeing you again. You and Katerina." he gestured to the door, indicating I could leave. I stepped forwards now, my eyes not leaving him as I did so, but then I ran, and he let me go.

Once again I ran, but this time more than ever-

I had to keep running, now more than ever.

Find Elijah, find Katerina...

* * *

><p><strong>And a little update:) the next shall be up later on. Reviews much loved and thanks x<strong>


End file.
